


~clementine~

by SlushiesAndDepression



Series: TransInnit Fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ClementineInnit, Comfort, Coming Out, Dream & George - Freeform, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I am cis, Panic Attacks, Trans Female Character, Trans Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), basically dre and gogy give clem a makeover to help with dysphoria, boys should wear skirts more often, deadnaming, lesbianinnit, so correct me if i say something about this incorrectly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndDepression/pseuds/SlushiesAndDepression
Summary: Of course gender dysphoria had to be a little bitch today.Where T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶ Clementine seeks comfort in someone h̶e̶ she didn't expect.~~A mtf T̶o̶m̶m̶y̶I̶n̶n̶i̶t̶ ClementineInnit AU.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: TransInnit Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197764
Comments: 19
Kudos: 234





	1. I shouldn't have called, but I'm glad I did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalistaWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Be Herself When She's Somebody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129295) by [CalistaWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaWon/pseuds/CalistaWon). 



> If Tommy is not ok with this, I will yeet this into hell.
> 
> I am a cis female btw, lemme know if I mess something up. 
> 
> I just love the idea of George & Dream doing your nails for comfort.  
> Sue me. (Please don't im fucking broke lmao)

BEFORE YOU READ:

CW: Panic Attack, Dysphoria, Gender Identity Crisis.

Stay safe <3

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“I-I can’t… I can’t, I c-can’t fucking breathe…” she panted, her throat closing up. God, she could barely see with the tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Hey, hey. Listen to my breathing, ok? Breathe with me,” said Dream, his voice steady as ever. “Tommy-"  
“No, no no no,” she cried, tears rolling down her face. “Don’t call me that, please, fuck no,”  
A pause.   
“T- sorry, what should I call you?” His voice was calm but her fear overwhelmed her.  
“No, no I’m sorry, I’m just doing this stuff for, f-for attention, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called you- It's like midnight for you“  
“Hey,” Dream said “Right now, I don't care what time it is. I care about making you feel safe.”  
“Clementine,” she said, her voice breaking. A shattered whisper Dream barely heard.  
“Clementine? ” Said Dream, his voice soft. “Want me to call you that?”  
“You- you don’t think I’m w-weird?” she whispered.  
“Clem, I'm proud of you. This must be really hard.” Clem. She liked that nickname. “Could I try something?” She nodded quietly.  
“This is Clementine. She’s one of my favorite people to hang out with, and she’s really funny. She is smart and a great person overall.”  
Clementine let herself sob. She knew she had to be Clementine, she was so sick of Tommy, and he, and just sobbed. Sobbed for all the years of oblivious torture while her parents called her Tommy, sobbed tears of pain held back and finally freed.  
“Clem- oh shoot, Clem are you ok? I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed-"  
“Can you keep calling me ‘she’” she said, tears still pouring out.  
Dream smiled. “Of course, Clementine,” Maybe she shouldn't have called Dream, but she didn't regret it one bit.

ye its short but idc, i have done le prompt, give clout now lmao /j


	2. Pick me up Dream, I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem is failing to calm herself down. She dials the number again, needing someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again:  
> CW: Panic Attack, Dysphoria, Gender Identity Crisis
> 
> Stay safe :D

~~~~

But the feelings couldn't be suppressed. She held back her doubt, but the more she tried to stop it, the stronger it became. She picked up the phone, and dialed a number with shaking fingers.  
“Dream- Dream, I’m not a real- I’m j-just pretending, I’m not a r-real girl, and I think I’m having another panic attack-"

“Hey, hey hey breathe, breathe in and out. Can you talk to your parents?"

What's wrong Tommy? Oh, son, are you ok? Tommy? Toms?

She couldn't bear to hear them say anything. 

“N-no,” she said, clenching her fists, her fingernails digging into her skin. She barely could feel it.

“Screw it,” he said. "I'm going to drive there and get you,”

She weakly smiled. “Kinda weird, big man. Sounds like a threat to me”

“Oh shush, big woman.” He teased. “Me and George will be there in a minute.”  
“I thought you lived in America?”  
“I've been staying with George ever since we started da-" he paused. "Data studies classes. Together."  
Clementine wiped away some tears, and managed a giggle. Then she pictured Twitter's reaction to that sentence. Oh ho ho, Twitter would fucking lose their shit.  
She snickered. “Dreamnotfound confirmed?”  
~~~  
Clementine fidgeted as she sat in the living room, waiting for Dream and George to return.   
“Hey T-Em! Can I call you Em?” Asked George, poking his head around the corner. Clementine noticed the shimmer of- was that eyeshadow? No, it couldn't be.  
But as he approached, she could see that yes, that was definitely eyeshadow.

“Sure,” she said. “I like your eyeshadow.” George smiled at the girl.  
“Hey, I’ve got more supplies. Want me to do your makeup?”  
And that’s how Clementine found herself sitting at the dining table while George carefully applied eyeliner and eyeshadow.  
Dream came in soon, some bundles of clothing in his hands. “Are those-“  
“Skirts?” Asked George nonchalantly, as if this was a normal thing. Was it a normal thing? She didn't really know.“Yeah, I had some extra ones that might fit you. Dream did too.” Dream? The manly Florida man wore skirts? Clementine was starting to like these too more and more.

Dream noticed her surprise.  
"What? I'll have you know that I can fucking rock a skirt," he said. Fucking Leo.  
George smirked at him. "Skirts look better on me,"  
"Why is that?"  
"I have the better-

"Anyways," Clay cut in with a pointed look at his (friend? boyfriend? significant other? significant pain in the ass?) "We can discuss that later."  
~~~~  
“Aw, Clem. You look pretty.” Said Dream with a proud smile. “Nice job, Georgie”  
“Pretty.” She said, holding out the mirror to see. She was pretty. She wasn’t a boy in makeup. She was a pretty girl. Not a boy pretending. A pretty girl.  
“Very pretty,” George confirmed. “Clementine, I’ve always wanted to have a little sister who wanted me to do their makeup, ever since my older sister taught me. And well, I can’t think of any better little sister than you, Em.”Sister. Clementine. Pretty.   
“Ooh, Clem, can I paint your nails? I used to paint mine a ton, I should really do that more often actually.” Dream smiled at Clementine.  
“Really?”  
“Of course! What color?” She chooses gold. She sits there with them, a smile on her face. This was who she was. Clementine, a pretty girl with makeup and supportive friends. Clementine, who wore gold nail polish and flowy skirts. She was Clementine. And everything was okay.

That's when her phone started buzzing.  
~~~~~~~~~  
o.o cliffhanger ignore how shitty this is I am speedrunning this shit (time: 20 mins 41 secs for this whole thing so far >:D not counting planning n shit liek that)


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note :3

I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support on this! As I am typing this, it has been less than 24 hours and there are 80 kudos (You guys are the best omg).

I'm kinda braindead at the moment, so prompts would be cool if you want to share some. I'm going to continue this particular story, but I 'll add more transinnit stories to the series :D

PS: I love you guys so much /p, I literally wrote this when I should've been writing an essay for my English class. *ignores the fact that it's half my english grade for the whole trimester* it's not that important haha.

Basically, you are all pog, and I am really thankful

See ya!

> _Edit 1: thanks for over 1K views, super pog! If this gets to 1.5K I'll write a whole ass book. Like 17+ chapters and actual plot, and gay stuff because gay is pogchamp._
> 
> _Edit 2: Oh shit. 1.9K hits. That's... wow. I didn't expect that. For my mental health's sake, I think I might have to postpone writing a "whole ass book". Almost 200 Kudos too. You guys are insane (/pos)!!!_
> 
> _Ok, if this reaches 500 kudos (muahaha gl with that) I will be taking requests and dedicate one-shots to my readers!_
> 
> _Also, to those who have commented._
> 
> _Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. You guys push me to keep going._


	4. Survival of the Fittest, Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c:

"TOMMYYYYYY"   
She winced upon hearing her deadname. It wasn't Tubbo's fault, he didn't know.  
But what would happen if he did? Would he still want to be friends?

"Hey big man, what's up?" she said, trying to brush the hurt out of her voice.  
"Just wanted to say hi," A pause. "You ok? You sounded kinda sad."  
"I'm just tired," she says, and laughs. "I really need more sleep."  
"Why don't you go back to sleep then?" asks Tubbo.  
"Sheesh, trying to get rid of me already?" she jokes, but in the back of her head, thoughts intrude.  
He'll want nothing to do with you if he finds out. He doesn't want Clementine, he wants Tommy as his best friend. You'll always be Tommy to him, or nothing at all. You thought you could fool everyone with a skirt and makeup, but you're just wrong. You'll be lucky if he doesn't call you a slur or some shit.  
"-Toms? You there?"  
"Yeah, sorry. Was just thinking... About women."  
"Predictable. Anyways, I'm streaming later, and wanted to know if you'd join the vc for it. sleepytwt is like, having a breakdown. They keep saying stuff like "insert number days without sleepy bois content".   
"O-oh, yeah. I'll be there.."  
"Cool, see you then big man!"  
Clementine hangs up on them.   
"You alright?" asks George. She'd forgotten there were there (oops).   
"Yeah," she said, smiling despite her worries. "I'm all good."

~~~  
"TOMMY THE CAT IS GOING TO KILL THE RABBITS WHYY"  
"THE RABBITS NEED TO GO FASTER THEN ITS SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST BITCH"  
"THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS"  
"WELL TOO BAD"  
Wilbur's voice interrupted their shenanigans.   
"Tommy, can I talk to you really quick? In a private vc?"  
Clementine panicked. 

Every closeted queer kid knows that when someone says "can I talk to you", you can either curl in a ball and cry, have a breakdown, or even worse, get forced to come out. It was almost never a good thing. Best you could hope for might be that you're receiving news that you flunked a class, or something less nerve racking. If Wilbur asked, she would either tell him the truth (no way in hell would she do that) or she could laugh it off and feel even more dysphoric. Fun.   
"Am I in trouble?"   
"Not yet." Oh for fucks sake, she wanted to say. I'm fucking done with this.  
"That's reasurring." she grumbled.  
~~~  
"Tommy, your mom called me last night."  
"Seriously? You called me here because of a "I slept with your mom joke?"  
Wilbur sighed.   
"Toms, she said you had run away. I don't want to pry, but I do need to know a few things."  
"Oh, I'm Wilbur," she said, making her voice deep. "I am a dirty crime boy. I don't want to pry but spill the tea,"  
Wilbur let out a small laugh. "Spill the tea? Really?" Clem could tell it was a forced one, but she stayed quiet. "All I need to know is if you're safe."  
"Oh, yeah. I'm doing great-"  
"Tommy..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
Oh shit. Had she really just said that?  
"Sorry, I was thinking about women and got distracted. I'm fine, I'm staying with this sweet couple. Family friends," she says. Dream's eyes widen. The tips of his ears are pink. He mouths "girl why" to Clementine. George laughs, and Dream shushes him. They fall into more giggles. Idiots. But, she has to admit, idiots who are pretty cute together.  
"And they're good people?"   
"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like them a lot." George suppresses a little giggle.  
"Could I talk with them?" At this, Dream falls onto the floor, wheezing.  
"Cl-Dream. Dream get up," says George. "Pfft- Dream, get up. You are such an idiot, oh my god."   
"I'm your idiot~" says Dream, which could have been seen as attractive, except he's lying on his stomach, face in the carpet.  
"Shut up, come on up here asshole," George teases.  
"Noooooo" he whines. That's too much woorrrkk." He goes limp. George scoffs, a smile playing on his lips.  
"You are such an idiot. Come on."  
Dream rolls over onto his back. He looks up at George.  
"I want a kiss first," he pouts. Clementine starts laughing her ass off as George goes bright red and goes "Idiot,"  
"So is that a yes?"  
"Toms, are you there?" calls Wilbur  
"Oh- yep, I am. Yes."  
She pauses. Neither of the two talk.  
"You know what, you can stay on the ground." George says.  
Dream smiles playfully.  
"Oh, I see. You want to be on t-" he looks at Clem. "you want to be on the ground. To cuddle."  
George snickers at Dream, who jumps up quickly, and scoops up George (almost drops him, which would've made it a lot less cute). George seems to -Was that a squeal? God these two were cute together. Yep, George squeals in a mix of nerves and happiness as Dream holds him and spins around the room.   
"Put me down you... Sasquatch man." complains George. He's smiling though.  
"Sure, I'm sure anyone regular height might seem like a Sasquatch to you," teases Dream.  
"Put me down idiot,"  
"Nah, I like you here."  
George glares at him defiantly, then quickly steals a kiss. Dream's face seems to burst into flames, and he drops George out of surprise, causing the older boy to cackle on the rug.   
"You got a little something," calls George, who wipes his lipstick mark off of Dream with a final grin, then struts out.  
"Is that Dream?" asks Wilbur. "And George? Tommy, I wanted a private call. Where is that family friend of yours?"  
They all collectively lose their shit. Clem feels herself crying with laughter. Dream is banging his fist on the floor, being his tea-kettle self. Wilbur keeps trying to ask "What's going on?" and "Are you crying?"  
"No-no," she says, wiping tears from her eyes as she contained the laughter. "I'm just laughing at something Tubbo sent me, sorry. Yes, I'm safe."  
"Ok." says Wilbur. "We should rejoin the stream."  
"Yeah,"  
Neither ends the call.   
Clementine goes to speak right as Wilbur does.  
"Wilby-"  
"Anyways-"  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's fine, go on."  
"Wilbur, I'm um. I'm a- uh, I'm tired. Can you tell the stream I'm sorry but I need sleep?"  
"Alrighty then queenie. Go get your beauty sleep."   
_Queenie. Queenie._ God, she loved that.

"Bye Wilby." she says, and for once he doesn't tease her. He isn't that stupid, he knows something is wrong.


End file.
